ppg vampire love
by strawberryshortcakelover01
Summary: It was just a normal day Like any other day But that's when it all went wrong They came, in large amounts, they were everywhere We tried to fight them of but it was no use We were no match for there strength We fough with our hearts content It was pointless U could even say it was suicidal But I have to say this No matter how much to I hate to say this I have to We were POWERLESS!
1. credits

_**all credits belong to the creators of the ppg and/or ppgz the only thing that i take credit for is the story plot so there i gave u credit so plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz don't sue me if your reading this ppg and/or the ppgz creator(s)**_


	2. werewolves

Blossom POV:

It was just a normal day

Like any other day

But that's when it all went wrong

They came

they were everywhere

we were surrounded

yah we had no powers but that didn't mean that we couldn't fight for survival

We tried to fight them off

but it was no pointless

We were no match for there strength

so many innocent people were brutally murdered that day

our armies ,our soldiers, our weapons

none of that stood a chance against them

We fough with our hearts content

but

It was uneffective

U could even say it was suicidal

But I have to say this

No matter how much to I hate to say this

I have to

We

were

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

POWERLESS!

i know what you're thinking

but your wrong it wasn't the vampires we lost a battle to

actually this accured a nearly a year

before any of that happened

the one's who came were

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(haha am i anoying u )

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

werewolves

i know i'm confusing but let me start with the beginning

what my life used to be the way i liked it

the perfect grades

the perfect parents

the perfect friends

promised good future

love

the perfect boyfriend

an annoying little sister (who is lucky that murder isn't legal)

the perfect everything

before all hell came crashing down

i'm

Bloss Blossom Scarlet Rose Atakasumi

and this is me and my friends (bc,bunny,bubbs) story of a world only though of to excist in horror movies

and how the unpossible became possible

this is our story

filled of

death

destruction

drugs (possibly)

supernatural creatures

and

sex (not until later chapters)

read at your own risk


	3. The Day 0ur Lives Changed

I decided to make bunny blossoms biological sibling so now kuriko isn't the only 1 with brown hair in the Atakasumi family

oh and all vampires have super speed

_**1 year ago . . .**_

_**Blossom POV**_

_"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-"_ I slammed my hand on the annoying alarm clock

Hi my name is Bloss Blossom Scarlet Rose Atakasumi, ignore the double middle name it's a family tradition.

"Blossom get outta bed, or your be late for school"

"Yes mom" Well i have to go ,um buttercup will take over for me.

_**Buttercup POV**_

-_snoring_

_**Bunny POV**_

Hi I'm Bun Bunny Amber Rosemary Atakasumi, like Blossom said ignore the double middle name, it's a family tradition. I really, really wish I could talk right now; but i have to go cook breakfast and attempt to get to school on time, well gotta go bye, bye, bye.

_**Bubbles POV**_

Okay well since Blossom is busy, Bunny is rushing (again), &amp; Buttercup doesn't look like she's waking up anytime soon, I guess I'll take over for now!

Hello my name is Bubbs Bubbles Anastasia Gotokuji, I have a Japanese last name and a English middle name because my dad was Japanese and my mom was English.( I know Anastasia is a Russian name but in this story it's going to be a English name). I'm 16 and I love cute and cuddly stuff.

I'm wearing a baby blue dress with a brown belt black heels and my hair down in curls

i'm currently on my way to Karou's house, because if I don't wake her up then she'll probually sleep to summer.

-line break fifteen minutes later in buttercup's house-

I've been trying to wake Buttercup up for the past 5 minutes but it's like she's in hibernation. Oh well when all else fails use her greatest weakness to my advantage.

I walk over to her TV and put a dvd in her dvd player.

"Did u see that this has got to be the greatest wrestling match of all times" announces the reporter

Buttercup sprints out of bed faster than lightning and plops down right infront of the screen just to torture her I turn it off

"Bubbles put it back, on didn't u just hear that they said it was the greatest match of all times. move I have to watch it".

"Sorry Buttercup but we have to go were gonna be late for school"

"Ugh just wake me up when it's summer"

"No plus don't u want to beat johnny in soccer today"

"Oh yah give me 5 minutes"

_**Buttercup POV**_

Alright well I don't know how to do this, ugh here goes nothing

I'm Butters Buttercup Karou Matsubara , if u mess with my friends and/or family I'll f**king rip your head off

Well anyway I'm wearing a green tanktop blue short shorts green flip flops with my hair in a pony tail.

Off to the pain of my excistence

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SCHOOL!

_**meanwhile with bunny and blossom**_

_**No Ones POV**_

Bunny was running around like it world was ending right infront of their eyes,Blossom and Kuriko are fighting like it is world war 3 for blossoms bracelet, and their parents were trying to get rid of their headaches caused by their 3 unruly children.

"Kuriko give it back u little pest"

"N0 Blossy I want the bracelet and your the real pest"

"How many times do i have to keep on telling u to stop calling me Blossy you brat, only my friends get to call me that. Now let of MY bracelet"

Kurkio sticks her tounge out at blossom

"0h no, u better not have stuck your tounge out at me"

"Has anyone seen my shoes"

"That tongue stick was meant for u now back off meanie"

"Don't call me a meanie, I'm not the one who stealing my braclet"

"Has anybody seen my shoes"

"Technically your stealing it back from me"

"HAS ANYBOBY SEEN MY SHOES"?

"Did you check at the front door where u left them?" questions blossom

"No i did not, oh and by the way why don't you two just-"

Kuriko and Blossom both yelled together "STAY OUT OF THIS"

The girls dad came up to them, took blossoms bracelet handed, it to Blossom, their mom handed Bunny her shoes and said "Blossom, Bunny both of you get out before any of you tear up my beautiful dining room".

Their mom pointed to Blossom and Bunny while saying that, then she pointed to Kuriko getting ready to lecture her. Meanwhile, while their parents where distracted Blossom and Bunny slipped out of the house . " Kuriko the only reason why your off the hook is because your school is being renovated but we'll be having a long talk later all 3 of you" their mom turned around back the the other 2 trouble makers, to start lecturing them, only to find them gone "GIRLS"

"Run for your life" Blossom screamed

Okay well that was the 1st chapter

I edited it and changed a couple of stuff

I'm going to fix all of the chapters I have so far and make it so that they don't have powers

I hope you guys like the re-written story so far

Sorry if you don't like it but I hit a stump with the story the way it was before

oh and bubbles parents are dead


End file.
